watchmojofandomcom-20200213-history
Top 10 Vegetables
Top 10 Vegetables is a WatchMojo.com video. Transcript You are what you eat, and if you eat these vegetables you are healthy! Welcome to WatchMojo.com, and today we’ll be counting down our picks for the top 10 vegetables. #10: Eggplant Vegetarians know eggplant’s high fiber content makes it a hearty veggie. With its practically nonexistent fat and calorie counts, it’s a great weight-loss tool – as long as you don’t smother it in Parmesan cheese. Eggplants also have heart-healthy components, potassium which can help reduce strokes and dementia, and antioxidants that prevent damage to brain cells. So put this purple plant in your plan, pronto! Convenience: 4/10 Flavor: 5/10 Cost: 5/10 Health Benefits: 12/20 Total: 26/50 #9: Beets The nutrient that makes beets red helps fight cancer and lower the risk of heart disease, while beets’ folate helps pregnant ladies metabolize amino acids. Low-fat, low-cal, high fiber and high carb, beets keep your body fuelled, blood sugar levels normal and digestive system healthy. Potassium, magnesium and manganese keep everything running properly as well. But, believe it or not, beet greens contain more nutrients than the root. Convenience: 4/10 Flavor: 6/10 Cost: 7/10 Health Benefits: 10/20 Total: 27/50 #8: Asparagus Love it or hate it, asparagus ranks high as a free radical-fighting powerhouse. A low-cal source of potassium, protein, fiber and folate, asparagus is known for its cleansing properties, which means it makes you go number 1 and 2. With vitamins A, B6, C and K, cardiovascular health and immunity receive a boost, and iron keeps the oxygen flowing. Plus, some researchers claim it helps hangovers. Convenience: 8/10 Flavor: 5/10 Cost: 1/10 Health Benefits: 14/20 Total: 28/50 #7: Alfalfa Sprouts Raw dieters know sprouts are full of plant-based proteins, and – unlike the also-important beans and peas – they don’t need to be cooked to be enjoyed. They’re bursting with antioxidants, and can help with anything from heart disease and cancer, to osteoporosis and menopause. Their fiber helps you feel fuller longer, plus they boast nutrients like calcium, potassium, zinc and manganese and a bunch of vitamins between A-K. Convenience: 7/10 Flavor: 3/10 Cost: 10/10 Health Benefits: 11/20 Total: 31/50 #6: Carrots We’ve heard the old wives’ tale: carrots are good for sight. Is it true? β-carotene makes carrots orange, and humans metabolize it into vitamin A, which in turn keeps eyes, skin and hair healthy. Carrots’ vitamin C keeps cardiovascular systems running smoothly and promotes iron absorption; while vitamin K ensures your blood clots. Various other nutrients and minerals are Mother Nature’s way of preventing problems from cataracts to cancers. Convenience: 6/10 Flavor: 8/10 Cost: 6/10 Health Benefits: 12/20 Total: 32/50 #5: Dark Green Vegetables Whether it’s leafy greens like spinach, swiss chard or kale, or cruciferous veggies like broccoli, cabbage or Brussels sprouts, they’re lean, green disease-fighting machines. Their folate is great during pregnancy, while antioxidants and phytonutrients help against colds and cancers. The iron, calcium, magnesium, potassium and vitamins in dark greens promote overall health; but broccoli is especially talented at preventing stomach, lung and rectal cancers, and type-2 diabetes. Convenience: 7/10 Flavor: 3/10 Cost: 4/10 Health Benefits: 19/20 Total: 33/50 #4: Tomatoes Low-cal, but nutrient dense, a tomato’s most impressive feature is lycopene, which protects against breast, colon, lung, skin and prostate cancers, reduces cholesterol and regulates blood pressure. Beside fiber and heart-healthy nutrients, vitamins like A, which helps skin and eyes, C, which fights infection and maintains connective tissue, and K, which prevents osteoporosis, make tomatoes indispensible. Technically they’re a fruit, but call us when you have one for dessert. Convenience: 9/10 Flavor: 8/10 Cost: 2/10 Health Benefits: 16/20 Total: 35/50 #3: Bell Peppers These yummy veggies are also called capsicum or sweet peppers. Red ones are healthiest, with more lycopene, carotene and vitamins A, B, C and K. Those prevent cancers, and keep teeth, gums, and eyesight in tip-top shape. Inflammation from arthritis and asthma and age-related diseases don’t stand a chance against their antioxidants; and fiber, potassium and manganese are a few more of this superfood’s benefits. Convenience: 9/10 Flavor: 9/10 Cost: 3/10 Health Benefits: 17/20 Total: 38/50 #2: Sweet Potatoes Smokers and diabetics can benefit from eating this vegetable: vitamin A protects against emphysema, while a low glycemic index rating keeps insulin levels normal. Sweet potatoes also crush other veggies in nutrient density, with more fiber, protein and complex carb content, plus anti-cancer vitamins A and C, iron and calcium. β-carotene targets free radicals, vitamins and antioxidants fight inflammation and heart disease, and potassium lowers blood pressure. Superfood, for sure. Convenience: 6/10 Flavor: 9/10 Cost: 9/10 Health Benefits: 16/20 Total: 40/50 #1: Allium Foods Adding flavorful and healthful properties to meals, the allium family includes leeks, chives, garlic and onions. Famous in herbal medicine, both onions and garlic boast antibiotic advantages, increase immunity, and fight inflammation, while garlic is used to treat coughs and colds. Alliums also balance cholesterol levels, help prevent hardened arteries, lower BP, and fight certain cancers and neurological diseases like Alzheimer’s. And that ain’t even everything. Convenience: 6/10 Flavor: 10/10 Cost: 9/10 Health Benefits: 17/20 Total: 42/50 Adding any extra fruits and veggies to your diet is a smart move, but like anything do it in moderation. What are your favorite tips to staying healthy? For more health advice, be sure to subscribe to WatchMojo.com. Category:Top 10 lists